


territory

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddy!soo, yeol the little shit who actually likes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that time when sungyeol had a sticker in his forehead. really, it's a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YeolMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolMonster/gifts).



> lapslock all the way, what's new.

myungsoo has issues about possessiveness or something similar to that concept. it's a known thing within the members and the managers. he doesn't like other people touching his camera because it's precious and expensive and it's like, his first baby or something. he doesn't like byeol getting really close with the other members so he doesn't bring the cat often. he wants byeol to only like him and sungyeol, but that's already given. everybody likes sungyeol.

 

everybody likes sungyeol, and this is what concerns myungsoo most of the time. he gets this strong urge to claim sungyeol, be all territorial and swat away people who get their hands near sungyeol because said caffeine crazy tall male is his,  _ and his only. _ but he can't do that. and he has to share sungyeol more often than so, because sungyeol is an idol with millions of fans. both of them are idols with millions of fans.

 

myungsoo has to suck it up most of the time.

 

he's dreaming about the two of them being stranded in a jungle where sungyeol is using his  _ jungle knowledge  _ in hunting them food and it's really sexy and myungsoo's pretty sure he's sweating a lot at his dream and in his real body but then the dream becomes pitch black. he doesn't know who hit him- it could've been woohyun or sunggyu but anyway, he was hit hard in his arm and now it hurts and he's jolted awake and he's kinda pissed. he's not really easy to wake up but today, when he actually has a nice dream, his body decides to betray him. it's a sad incident he'd rather not have again. his face is set in an immediate scowl and he rubs his eyes twice while yawning. the sun is shining extra bright today and it hurts his head, but then sunshine reminds him of sungyeol so he gives the sun a break and decided to not get mad at it.

 

he gets up from his bed, not even bothering to fold the blankets and all because he's feeling extra bad boy today and no one can stop him. he walks to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and his face. it takes him no more than five minutes on a regular busy day but yeah since he's feeling bad and all, he decides to hog the bathroom for himself for like, five more minutes. he's still busy washing his face when someone knocks on the door.

 

"myungsoo? are you still inside? can you let me in? i need to pee." he hears woohyun's voice from outside and he doesn't respond. woohyun can go bang on the door for his dear life.

 

"are you even alive in there?" woohyun asks again and myungsoo keeps on exfoliating his face with this foam something that probably must have belonged to woohyun.

 

"sungyeol i think your boyfriend died inside the bathroom and i don't really want to haul his dead body from there-" it seems as if woohyun is stepping away from the bathroom so he decides to rinse his face and leave. when he opens the door sungyeol is there, leaning on the wall with a mug of coffee in his hands and an annoyed woohyun who pushes his way inside, shoving myungsoo aside in the process. he winces in pain because his arm hits the door frame and it hurts.

 

"good morning to you too." sungyeol greets him with that  _ super sexy _ voice and myungsoo hums noncommittally. sungyeol looks at him as if he's waiting for something to happen and myungsoo looks up at him.

 

"what?" he asks sungyeol.

 

"aren't you going to like, drape yourself on me or run your hands on my back? you always do it everyday when you see me first thing in the day."

 

"what?"

 

"you know, your ritual. claiming me and all that."

 

"oh yeah, come here baby. your daddy will claim you for today." he says as he drapes both of his arms on sungyeol's neck. sungyeol makes a whining sound but he still presses his face closer to myungsoo for a kiss.

 

they have nice breakfast after that, courtesy of woohyun. it's nice, all seven of them present and eating breakfast together, like when they were trainees. he sits beside sungyeol and acts all bad boy on the rest of the members (he refused to pass the kimchi to sungjong and dongwoo laughs and tells him the bad boy concept is cute). after they are all done, sunggyu gathers them up in the living room and reminds them that they have to start packing up their stuff because they'll be moving to a new place.

 

"the manager hyungs already got us the boxes and black bags that we will need. throw away unnecessary garbage, and that message is actually for you woohyun you have so many crap." sunggyu points a look at woohyun who's smiling like an idiot. he's sitting on the floor, head resting on sungyeol's shoulders. it's a nice feeling.

 

"oh, and also label your stuff so we don't have our things mixed up." sunggyu then gives each one of them a marker and some sort of sticker, the kind used for packages. he uncaps the marker and writes on the sticker. sungyeol looks at him and before the latter could even comprehend it, he's already stripping the sticker and carefully slapped it on sungyeol's forehead.

 

"what the hell myungsoo?" sungyeol says in surprise and he smiles, satisfied. sungyeol’s forehead is now proudly sporting a sticker with ‘ _ myungsoo’s property’ _ written legibly with his handwriting. It’s a satisfying feeling and myungsoo feels proud. 

 

"sunggyu hyung said to label stuff that belongs to mine. and _ you're mine _ ." he says and sungyeol has that dumbstruck look in his face and the other members are laughing behind him.

 

“ooh myungsoo’s getting all territorial on his boy,” woohyun says, chuckling before he leaves for his room. the others also go on their merry way into their rooms until the only people left in the living room is him and sungyeol.

 

sungyeol is fiddling with the end of the sticker, unsure of how he’s going to peel it off his forehead without hurting his poor face and pulling a few strands of hair that got caught in the sticker. myungsoo stuck the thing pretty well up there.

 

“oh no no no, you’re not taking that sticker off.” he says as he tries to hold sungyeol’s hand to prevent him from peeling off the thing.

 

“says who? i’m taking it off. it’s itchy” the other complains.

 

myungsoo, with extra added force, pins sungyeol’s hands on the floor and leans in closer to him until his face is inches away from sungyeol’s. 

 

“ _your_ _daddy_ says you don’t take off the label. _i_ say you don’t take off the label.” he says with a serious tone and he can feel sungyeol’s body tensing up--and in a good way. he gives a quick squeeze on sungyeol’s thigh after letting go of his hands.

 

“so, are you taking off that sticker on your forehead?” he asks him. sungyeol scrunches his face, like he always does when myungsoo does something and he’s about to give in. myungsoo knows sungyeol can’t resist him. 

 

“no, i’m not taking it off.”

 

“say the magic word and i might let you take it off.” he says and sungyeol sighs. he’s having an inner debate in his head right know, myungsoo knows. in the end, sungyeol sighs again and makes _ the face _ again.

 

“no, i’m not taking it off  _ daddy. _ ”

 

“good, now pack your stuff.”


End file.
